darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Foamipedia
Supergeeky1 told me to stick this here, so yeah I am. Around two weeks ago, I founded Foamipedia, the Avatar: The Last Airbender humor wiki and now I am trying to find any cheap way to get more contributor and editors. Darthipedia was actually one of the main influences why I founded this wiki since I am a big humor wiki fan and I felt that Avatar: The Last Airbender deserved a place where people can mock the show and write humorous fanon for it. Anyway, considering that both Darthipedia and Foamipedia strive for pretty much the same goals, I was wondering if we could become official friends. SuperGeeky already warned me that pretty much nobody would be interested in this offer and I understand considering the wiki is still brand new and we're still using the default main page and we only have 35 articles, but I still am going to try anyway. I have advertised the wiki on Avatar Wiki but so far that has not attracted anyone (though I guess I can't panic, it has only been two weeks since the wiki was founded) and I am currently the only editor on the wiki. But yeah, check out the wiki and see what I currently have up. And yes, I am sorry for the n00bish humor on some of the articles. I would edit them, but I want to let others have a chance to add their contributions to the wiki. If Foamipedia can't form a friendship with Darthipedia right now, then I understand, but I hope that within a few months (or maybe two years LOL), Foamipedia will be big enough to be a worthwhile partner of Darthipedia. Andftw18 20:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Discussion Bear in mind I'm speaking for myself, not an official source here, but seeing as you've been around for about a week, have got very few contributors and aren't fantastically organized (through the fact that you are a new wiki), and Avatar has nothing to do with Star Wars, I would oppose such an idea. --''Darth tom'' Message me 11:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC) *If you could get a lot more (quality) articles and some dedicated users...I think we could think about this. And just to point out to Darth tom and yourself, you can still become a official friend even if your wiki has nothing to do with Star Wars. Arkhampedia, for example, has nothing to do with Star Wars, and they're one of our official friends. As long as your a wiki with good quality articles and dedicated users, you might be able to form a friendship with Darthipedia. -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 17:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) **Yeah, I jumped the gun with this friend's request. It was a desperate attempt to get more contributors since we haven't been attracting anyone yet (should of gathered a group of friends before forming the wiki), though like I said before, I think it is way too early to worry. As for articles, I am hesitant to make new ones since I want others to be able to add their own contributions to the wiki. And yes, I was aware that any Wiki could become friend with the Darth considering I have been lurking around here for awhile. Thanks for the replies. Andftw18 07:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::You can of course spamvertise foampedia on your userpage and then make a lot of edits here so people go to your userpage and see all the links to foampedia ;). Anyhoo good luck with your wiki and ask this question again in the future, once it's grown a bit I'm up for another wiki friendship. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Darthipedia, I have returned and I would like to inform Foamipedia has grown quite a bit since last time (mainly thanks to me and another contributor though). Anyway, I know what you are thinking, but I am not here to re-request an official friendship with Darthipedia, but instead I want to ask if we can use the Darthipedia FAQ as a basis for the Foamipedia FAQ kinda like how Arkhampedia did. Of course we do not plan on making an exact replica of your FAQ, but it will be pretty similar. Andftw18 17:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't necesserily call 57 articles an improvement, but that's my opinion. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 18:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, I thought when I posted this site here, it was only at like 20 articles, but apparently not. It has been heavily active the last few days though. Andftw18 18:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::They currently have 132 articles, I suppose it couldn't hurt for us to check the wiki out and see if we can add another official friend. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Although they have improved since this forum started, I'd like to note that they haven't had a main space edit for over a month. -MercHe's Back! 01:59, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Our wiki has not been active in a long time, not to mention my care for the wiki has gone down greatly (that doesn't mean I am going to simply abandon the wiki, but I haven't bothered doing any mainspace edits in a long time), but I am still willing to see Darthipedia and Foamipedia become friends. During August and early September, our wiki went through a great growth spurt which brought us to our current 132 articles, but then unfortunately, all the decent editors just stopped editing leaving the wiki with only me, the other admin, and a few editors who felt they could paste whatever the hell they wanted on a humor wiki. Anyway, the wiki hasn't been going through the best of times lately, not to mention, if you take the time to go through some of our articles, you will see we have some junk laying around. But yeah, I'm willing to go through with the friendship if anyone here is interested. AndFTW!Spam me 02:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Vote to make Official Partner of Darthipedia Support #If a friendship is possible, I'll accept it. AndFTW!Spam me 04:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) #WE MAEK NEW FREINDS! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) #HOORJ! WE HAS MOAR FREINDS! 05:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) #Per all the above. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) #I can't believe I'm actually in support of this, but indeed I am apparently. Might even do a fair bit of editing there in the future. — 'SG ' 'needed' 11:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) #Bald guy *shiver* 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 15:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oppose #No. I'm sorry, but their has been one mainspace edit in a month. I don't think we should become friends with Foamipedia until they turn themselves around. -MercHe's Back! 13:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Neutral/Comments